I'm Coming Home
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: songfic #17: McSwarek - Sam finds a fun way to give Andy information from his undercover assignment


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue and the song and title are owned by P. Diddy.

Just a short songfic that I actually thought of a while ago when I was watching 'So You Think You Can Dance' one night as I waited for Rookie Blue to air. As soon as I heard the beginning of the song, I thought "MCSWAREK!" but I didn't love all of the lyrics for the song. Therefore, I altered it a little for my purposes - but I hope I made it believable now that I finally got it on paper.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam Swarek sighed as he walked down the deserted street. It was early in the morning.<p>

He hoped Andy had forgiven him by now. He had no choice in the matter. He had never pulled his name from the undercover list and was sent undercover again. They had been together for a while before he was sent under and he knew without a doubt that she would be waiting for him when he came home.

This undercover was different. Once he had the documentation needed, he was allowed to disappear. His assignment did not include the actual takedown. Even with this, it had still taken him five months to complete his assignment.

He turned down the street to his house and glanced at his watch. One of the advantages to his constant undercovers when he was a young cop was that he had many friends in many places.

One of his CI's had a recording studio. Sam had risked it when he knew that no one was following him and had gone to his friend to edit a song for him. He had heard the song one night when his 'buddies' decided to go bowling. The song was playing and he immediately thought of Andy.

A high school friend was willing to do a favor for him. He just hoped Andy would appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Andy woke to a song on the radio. She was about to hit the snooze button when the DJ's voice came on, interrupting the song.<p>

"This one is for Andy from Sam" was all he said and then the lyrics began playing. Her heart leapt to her throat.

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming_

Was this a sign from Sam? Was he coming home? The pain of him leaving was long gone. She had forgiven him for forgetting to remove his name. The pain of him leaving was replaced by the aching longing for him.

_Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong  
>(I'm back baby)<br>I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
>And if you with me put your hands high<br>(put your hands high)  
>If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you<br>And you, the dreams are for you_

Sam slipped into the house, noting that she had once again forgotten to set the alarm. He heard the lyrics and smiled. He was back where he belonged, he felt stronger than he had in months. All he had thought of and dreamt of for the past few months was her.

The interlude began to play. He had asked his friend to cut out part of the song because he only wanted the gist of it.

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming_

He entered the bedroom and she looked up. As the ending of the song played in the background, she threw herself into his arms.

"I'm home Andy" he whispered.

"You're forgiven" she whispered back and kissed him, no longer caring that her shift was supposed to start an hour later. Knowing the man she loved, he was back in his 'kingdom' and had probably already spoken to Frank about her missing the day.

* * *

><p>Throughout the Fifteenth Division in Toronto, officers on the morning shift woke up to the same song. The day started with smiles. Swarek was back, safely, and McNally would stop moping and the haunted, fearful look that constantly graced her features would no longer be present.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
